Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{5}{6}+17\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} + {17} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {17} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{25}{30}+\dfrac{3}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{28}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{28}{30}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 23\dfrac{14}{15}$